Avengers: Forces from the Infinity/Transcript
The transcript for Avengers: Chronicles of the Infinity. Part 1 : (it all starts in the Collector's museum in Knowhere, where Taneleer Tivan the Collector is ambitiously inspecting a new part of his collection (which is off-screen)) : Taneleer Tivan the Collector: Yes... yes... now this... this of all my collection... is most certainly the most beautiful treasure I have ever paid for. Such power. Such grace. Such voice of which all of Knowhere shall hear from! (scene cuts to the relic, which is revealed to be a Walkman similar to the one Peter Quill / Star-Lord previously owned; Tivan's new assistant stares at him with a smile and a alien scavenger stares at him confused) Now... where did I put that sound conductor? (he walks by) : Scavenger: I still don't get why he spends so much time admiring all this junk he pays for. Including those weird stuff from Earth. : The Collector's Assistant: Well... there is a reason why they call him the Collector. After all, for what good would he go for that name if he didn't collect relics from other worlds. : Scavenger: (uninterested) Hmm, if we really wants to waste so many valuable units for nothing but all that, then let him. (leaves) : Taneleer Tivan the Collector: (hears the conversation and acts annoyed) Scavenger fool. (he finds a pair of Sound Boxes) Well... those will do. (suddenly, live broadcasters play across the city) Now... what?! Can a Collector NOT have a private moment of silence?! : (the broadcasters show a injured Nova trooper contacting the city) : Nova Soldier: Can anyone read me? We are under attack! The Nova Corps Central Base is in chaos! Thanos and Outriders have broken through. He's coming after the Infinity StonesThe Orb, which contains the Power Stone, was entrusted to the Nova Corps for safe keeping after the battle with Ronan's forces in Guardians of the Galaxy! We-- (Thanos comes by) Oh, no! P-Please...! Don't-- ARGH!! (Thanos kills the soldier off-screen as the people of Knowhere and a terrified Tivan watch in horror) : Thanos: (he takes the recorder and broadcasts for Knowhere) I know you can see and hear me, Taneleer Tivan. And I know you possess one of the Stones. And I demand you to surrender that Stone immediately or you will have to decide who shall pay for your sacrilege. You or your people in Knowhere. If you care about them, that is. : (transmission ends. Scene shifts to Tivan programming the computers to generate a stone around a box containing the Reality Stone inside it)''The Reality Stone, formed by the Dark Elf Malekith into a fluid-like weapon called the Aether, was entrusted to the Collector by Volstagg and Sif in ''Thor: The Dark World : The Collector's Assistant: Aren't you going to surrender it to Thanos? He's going to destroy this city if he doesn't have it. : Taneleer Tivan the Collector: The Asgardians said it was unwise to have two Infinity Stones together. It is better this way. This Terrigen Fluid should keep the Stone camouflaged. (she tries to electroshock him in his back, but Tivan stabs her stomach with a dagger) I'm sorry, my dear. But my choices are limited. (the machine forges the rock with the box concealed in it and rockets it away. Then, a pack of Chitauri spawns appear to confront Tivan) My sincere apologies, Gentlemen. But I'm afraid I no longer own the Stone you master has sent you for. So please... you may -- (he is hit by a electroshock shot in his back by his assistant with her last strength) : The Collector's Assistant: (weakly) Take him... but spare... my people. (she passes out succumbing to her wound and dies as the Chitauri take Tivan to their ship. A girl sees everything and uses a communicator. Scene shifts to Peter Quill / Star-Lord's ship the Milano II, where Groot answers the Girl's calling. Gamora also overhears the conversation and sees footage of Xandar being ravaged by Thanos, reacting to this disappointed) : (scene shifts to the rock flying towards Earth and crash lands on a hill near Queens in New York. The impact causes a large Terrigen Cloud to spread across the Globe. Kamala Khan is walking by until she is affected by the cloud and is enveloped by a Terrigen Cocoon. Scene shifts to next day, in which Peter Parker is swinging around New York as Spider-Man) : Aunt May: (phone call) So, Peter? How are you doing in the new suit Tony gave you. : Peter Parker: (he is shown in his second Stark-Tech suit) Yeah. I'm doing well. Had a hard time mastering those Spider-Legs, but I'm doing well. Oh, and I just went to the area that meteor crash landed and I found something in it. I don't know what it is, but had the same markings on that Tablet. : Aunt May: (scene shifts to Aunt May inspecting a unknown mystical tablet) You think maybe it could be like... the key? : Peter Parker: (swings towards his home) Only one way to find out. (scene shifts to the two with the Table as Peter opens the box with the Reality Stone inside it) Shall we take any chances? : Aunt May: Depends. Your "Spider-Senses" aren't detecting anything dangerous about it. Are they? : Peter Parker: (approaches the Stone to the Tablet. He stops at the moments, but feels nothing) Don't feel my bones vibrating. Don't feel any voice saying: "No, Peter! Don't do it!". Nothing. (Aunt May just stares at him) Yeah. I think it's safe. (he approaches the Stone to the Tablet. The Stone shakes and quickly attaches itself to the hole in the Tablet. The Tablet ignites a massive light as a light-wave spreads across the Globe. The light clears out and Peter and Aunt May find themselves unharmed) Are we dead? : Aunt May: (looks around and sees that apparently, nothing happened) Nope. I don't think so. (scene shifts to the two in the cave the Tablet was found) I really don't know what kind of power this thing just unleashed. But... : Peter Parker: Yeah. I know. It's better to leave it where it was. (he puts the Tablet in a wall it attaches itself into. He tries to remove the Stone, but it is stuck) I can't take it off. : Aunt May: Maybe it's also where it's meant to be. We can't take it off. (suddenly, the walls ignite light and show them visions of unknown worlds and dimensions) I feel we're on the cusp of a real breakthrough. : Peter Parker: I know. But I feel that this is just the beginning. : (scene shifts to Kamala breaking out of the Terrigen Cocoon as her eyes ignite energy light. End of Part 1) Part 2 : (Spider-Man is swinging around New York until he overhears news about people cheering on the Avengers) : Spider-Man: (sees images of Captain America among the Avengers who are worshiped) Funny. I thought people started hating him when he voted against the Accords. What's happening? (approaches a newspaper man) Excuse me. May I...? : Newspaper Man: On the house, Spidey. (hands him a Newspaper) : Spider-Man: Thanks. (he swings away, lands on a rooftop and reads the Newspaper, which says that Captain America and his faction of Avengers have been pardoned by the President and the Sokovian Accords were shut down) Well, it's about time. And I'll admit it. I never really thought Cap was a criminal. A bit off-limits. Maybe, but not evil. (from the distance, he sees Steve Rogers and Tony Stark meeting at the Avengers Tower) Huh oh. (swings towards the Tower) Please, don't fight. Please, don't fight. Please, don't fight. Do NOT fight. (he makes it closer and, after a suspenseful moment, Rogers and Stark smile and shake hands) (relieved) Didn't fight. : Secretary Ross: Why are you making peace with him, Stark?! He's supposed to be in prison! He and his metal armed henchman! He killed your parents! Don't you remember?! : Tony Stark: I know. But after the big visions I just had this morning, I decided that Cap and I should continue things the way they were like the old times. Shame you didn't have that vision too. : Secretary Ross: If this is the way you want, Stark... so be it! (policemen arrive) Why it's about time! Will at least you people do this favor for your kind? : Police Man #1: Sure, we are. (surprisingly handcuffs Ross) : Secretary Ross: What?! What do you think you're doing?! You should be arresting them! Not me! : Police Man #2: The way we see it, I say you don't have any authorities around here anymore, Monster Maker. : Secretary Ross: Monster Maker?! How dare you?! : Betty Ross: (coming in)''They're doing what has to be done. Unlike you, who only did what you wanted so desperately for the sake of your career. : '''Secretary Ross': (shocked) Betty?! W'what's going on? Why are you...?! : Betty Ross: For a moment, I thought you changed your ways. And your heart after that fight you brought for Bruce. But the way I see it, you still aspire to be that same obnoxious overbearing tyrant who cares more about weapons than people. Even his family! And I only asked myself: "Why should I call that tyrant ""father"?". (tears of anger slide in her eyes) : Secretary Ross: Betty, please! I... I did this for you! I... (she brutally slaps his face as Rogers, Stark and Spider-Man only watch stunned) : Betty Ross: You don't get to lie t me like you always did! Not anymore! Or, as I should say... don't ever talk to me again! (Ross is brokenhearted as the policemen take him in) : Tony Stark: (approaches Betty) Are you okay? : Betty Ross: Yes, I'm s... I'm sorry. I... : Steve Rogers: It's alright. We get your point. If I heard right, he was the one responsible for what Doctor Banner had been through. Right? : Betty Ross: Aside of disrespecting what you learned and taught us in the WWII. That a war is not won by weapons, but by the men who wield them. Right? : Steve Rogers: Yes. : Tony Stark: Well, we should see it at the bright side. At least with him out of the way, Banner won't be called a fugitive anymore. None of the Avengers will. : Betty Ross: I'm really pleased to hear this. Although I wish Bruce was here to know about it. : Steve Rogers: We promise you. Wherever he is, we'll find him. We have to. (pauses) And it's not just the three of us talking here. Is it? (they eventually notice Spider-Man) : Spider-Man: Humm... Sorry if I got in this talk without getting called. I just... : Tony Stark: No problem. Nobody's forbidding anyone of anything. You're welcome to join the talk. : Peter Parker: Thanks, Mr. Stark. (unmasks himself) It's actually really good to be invited somewhere. Either I'm wanted or not. : Betty Ross: Such a awfully young man. (to Tony) Where'd you find him? : Tony Stark: In Queens. He got his powers after some lab spider in school field trip bit him... it's a long story. : (Scene shifts to Kamala Khan walking around while phoning her mother) : Kamala Khan: I'm okay, mom. I just felt strange for a while. But nothing wrong happened. I swear. (her mother continues speaking) Yes. Sure. I'll do it. Okay, mom. Love you too. (she ends call. Then, she enlarges her fists) Okay. That was a fair start. Just need to concentrate more. I can do this. I know I can. (she enlarges her hands and stretches her arms towards two large boulders and, without walking, she puts them in a nearby abandoned building; amazed) Wow. I'm getting pretty good in this. : (scene shifts to Peter in the training room of the Avengers Facility, where he is practicing more about the use of the Iron Spider suit and training with Doctor Stephen Strange, Vision, Bucky Barnes / White Wolf and T'Challa / Black Panther) : Steve Rogers: So, about that maniac Vulture... I heard he tried to throw an entire plane into the Tower. Was it true? : Tony Stark: Yeah. He was looking to get revenge on the D.O.D.C. for ruining his salvaging company and went on smuggling and selling weapons made of Chitauri technology. He one that was collected after we fought Loki. : Steve Rogers: And about those Chitauri... we still don't know so much about them. And even less do we know who commands them. : Tony Stark: We'll figure out. We have to. : (they hear ringing bells; Peter had succeeded on the training and the other heroes training with him congratulate him) : Steve Rogers: From Queens. Isn't he? : Tony Stark: Yep. And I'll tell you. He's got a pretty attractive aunt. : Peter Parker: (his cellphone rings and he answers) Ned? (he continues listening) Yeah? Mmm-hmm. Uh-huh. Okay. I'm going in. (ends call) I gotta go. My friend just met a girl who got her powers yesterday. And he said she might need my help about it. : Betty Ross: (to Stark) Is he sure about this? : Tony Stark: Well, he did prove himself when he stopped the Vulture from blowing up the Avengers Tower with a plane full of Arc Reactors. : Steve Rogers: Not to mention that he also saved him from killing himself in that armor's explosion. After all that... I'd say he's ready for this. (he and Stark nod at Peter that they agree) : Peter Parker: Thanks. (he walks by and approaches the other heroes and, as he speaks, he shares a hand shake with Vision, a fist bump with Bucky, a Wakandan salute with T'Challa (similar to the one he shares with Shuri) and a taekwondo salute with Doctor Strange) Oh and by the way, it's been a pleasure to train with you guys. Maybe we should do this again something. : Doctor Stephen Strange: You're one spirited young man, Peter. It will be a pleasure indeed. : (Peter thumbs up and swings away) : Betty Ross: He didn't happen to tell you where he got bitten by this lab spider. Did he? : (before Stark can answer, scene shifts to Ned and Kamala in a Baseball Camp) : Ned: (to Kamala) Here he comes. (Peter lands in and they share a fist bump) You sure you can handle this one. : Peter Parker: As sure as I'll ever be. : Ned: Well, I'll go see if we got what we need for that new invention we've been talking about. You two enjoy the day. Good luck. (Peter thumbs up as Ned takes the bike and rides away) : Kamala Khan: (seeing Peter in his Spider-Man suit) My... Now I see why everyone in Midtown said you're a "friend to Spider-Man". : Peter Parker: I know. You're not upset about it, are you? : Kamala Khan: No. I'm actually pretty happy to about it. (they smile at each other) : Peter Parker: (he then looks around) So... shall we see what you can do? : Kamala Khan: Yeah. I did learn a few tricks, but... I could really a few more with someone like you. (they old each others' hands and stare at each other with shy smiling faces) : (scene briefly shifts to the Dimensional Cave, where the Reality Stone starts igniting light. Scene then shifts to the Statesman, the Grandmaster's stolen vessel, where Thor and the people of Asgard are enjoying themselves as Thor speaks to Loki) : Loki: Do you really think it's a good idea to go back to Earth? : Thor: Yes, of course. People on Earth love me, I'm very popular. : Loki: Let me rephrase that. Do you really think it's a good idea to bring '''me' back to Earth''? : Thor: Probably not, to be honest. But, much on Eath changed through these days. I wouldn't worry, Brother. I feel like everything's gonna work out fine. : (they see the Milano II approaching, a close-up reveals Groot and Rocket piloting) : Loki: (unamused) Am I really seeing a spaceship piloted by some talking mammal and a living tree? : Thor: Those must be the Guardians of the Galaxy as I heard. (radios Heimdall) Heimdall. Let our guests in. : (Heimdall opens the Hangar Doors and the Guardians land the Milano II before they salute to Thor) : Loki: (to himself, frustrated) I should've stayed on Sakaar. : Thor: So what brings you here, Guardians? : Mantis: Only that we must be prepared, Odinson. We must unite. : Gamora: The people of Xandar were attacked. Thanos has begun his hunt for the Infinity Stones. : Thor: How many did he collect so far? : Peter Quill: With our luck, only one so far. But we still gotta stay ahead of him before he gets the other five. : Thor: It will be done. We will do it. Togehter. : Groot: (looking at Thor, noticing the light armor, the missing left eye and the absence of Mjolnir) I am Groot. (But we don't know how you can.) : Rocket: He's right. How ya gonna help take him out like that? : Thor: (walks next to a sword) He may be one of the most powerful beings in the Universe. (he takes the sword) But if he believes that he can have what he wants... even with one of the Stones in the Gauntlet, (ignites lightning in his eye, body and sword) he'll see the price of his mistake. (the alarm blurs as the Sanctuary II approaches) Valkyrie. Take the citizens to shelter. : Valkyrie: I'm on it. Everybody. Follow me. : Peter Quill: You go with them, Mantis. We got this. (Mantis nods for yes and goes on) : (the Sanctuary II gets closer as Enoby Maw makes his announcement) : Ebony Maw: Hear me, and rejoice. You have had the privilege of being saved by the great Titan. You may think this is suffering. No. It is salvation. Universal scales tipped toward balance because of your sacrifice. Smile, for even in death, you have become children of Thanos. (he and the Black Order teleport to the Statesman) : Thor: You can tell your master... the people of Asgard will not wield to his will! : Thanos: (comes out of the Sanctuary II and faces the crew) Your dedication is quite inspiring, Odinson. Yet, futile if you believe you can stop me. Even without your faithful hammer. So I ask... what hope do you possibly offer to your kind? : Thor: One I hold until I draw my last breath. Because this is what heroes do. : Thanos: Fair enough. Surrender the Tesseract and I may let you and your people live. : Thor: You're wasting your breath here, Titan. The Tesseract as you seek has been destroyed in Asgard. You will not find here or anywhere else. : Rocket: Err... Thor? : (they stare at the Tesseract in the base. Thor stares angrily at Loki) : Thanos: (chuckles cruelly) Just amusing. Such confidence like yours, which betrays you today, Asgardian. (he walks towards the Tesseract, but Thor backhands him with Odin's staff powered by Thor's lightning) : Thor: If you really want it, you will have to get through me! (he and Thanos fight ferociously) : Corvus Glaive: We must get the Tesseract! (he and the Black Order rush towards the Tesseract) : Peter Quill: Not at our watch! : Hulk: Let's smash!! (he and the other heroes fight the Black Order members off) : Proxima Midnight: (fighting Gamora) Look at you. Our father saved us all. And this... this is how you repay him?! : Gamora: He didn't "save" me! He never did! He only slaughtered my people! Took me away from them! And made me pay the price for his crimes. Just like he did to all of you. : Proxima Midnight: I once admired you as a fighter. But I see... that your emotional care for these pathetic creatures proves the truth about you. So flawed and weak. Just your people. Just like... Nebula. (she and Gamora fight more ferociously) : Thanos: (he and Thor continue fighting until Thanos gains the upperhand) Now if there are no further interruptions... (he approaches the Tesseract, but suddenly, he senses something in the Gauntlet) What...? (scene shifts to the Reality Stone in the Dimensional Cave igniting hard light. Back in the Statesman, the Power Stone and the Tesseract ignite at the same level and Thanos begins to feel pain as the Gauntlet burns his arm and a blast wave knocks him away from the Tesseract. The Black Order members watch in disbelief and the heroes are confused) How?! : (Thanos and the Black Order teleport back to the Sanctuary II, which departs to far away) : Peter Quill: Is it just me or did the Tesseract somehow become unstable for him? : Groot: I am Groot? ("What happened?") : Thor: I don't know. I never saw this happen before. : Gamora: (inspects the Tesseract) But I think I did. : Hulk: You did? : Rocket: Well, she was raised by Thanos. She probably knows. : Peter Quill: How did this happen? Why couldn't Thanos get the Tesseract? : Gamora: The same thing which once stopped him from destroying half of the universe with the other Gauntlet before and is about to do so again with this one soon enough. The bond between a human and a... Inhuman. : (most of the heroes are stunned, except Hulk, who is confused) : Hulk: Huh? : (End of Part 2) Part 3 : (in the Statesman, as the other Asgardians feel relieved, Thor and the crew discuss with the Guardians) : Thor: A Human's bond with Inhuman? Are you sure about this? If I heard right, they dissociated themselves from Earth long after this unknown war. : Gamora: Yes. But the Inhumans had also left descendants on Earth. Their powers are awakened by exposure to an ancient Kree experiment known as the Terrigen Mist. It has been like this for decades. : Peter Quill: And, just to recap the question, Gamora. When did it happen before? The destruction of the first Gauntlet? : Gamora: Like I said: the bond between a Human and a Inhuman. (flashback plays. We see Attilan, then, the Inhuman Royal Family inspecting the Power Stone with their human associate Louise) It was a normal day in Attilan, when the Inhuman Royal Family were having plans about how they could keep the Power Stone contained. Their experiment was being overseen by this young human woman who formed a close friendship to them. Until Thanos attacked. (scene shifts to Thanos and his Outriders attacking Attilan) Thanos believed that having the Space Stone in the Gauntlet would grant him access to the Power Stone and obliterate all Attilan with just a snap of his fingers. He was wrong. (Louise, Medusa and Crystal embrace to comfort each other as Black Bolt, Karnak and Gorgon hold their own against Thanos. Then, we see the Power Stone and the Space Stone powering up and Thanos feeling pain as the Gauntlet begins to fracture) The bond was so powerful, that even Thanos couldn't contain the Gauntlet. (Thanos screams as the Gauntlet's cracks ignite hard light and the Gauntlet explodes. Scene shows laying fallen in the ground and the Gauntlet broken to pieces and the Space Stone released. Thanos stands in the mercy of Black Bolt) He paid the Ultimate Price for his mistake. And with it... he suffered the wrath of Attilan's king Black Bolt. (Black Bolt's crown powers up) : Black Bolt: BEGONE! (he lets out a powerful sound wave form his voice, sending Thanos and his armada away from Attilan) : Gamora: (flashback ends) Ever since then, Attilan as become of all places on the galaxy the only world that Thanos never got to conquer or destroy. Because he knew that if he ever went that way again, he wouldn't come back ever again. Part 4 TBA... Part 5 TBA... Cast * Haley Joel Osment as Peter Parker / Spider-Man * Auli'i Cravalho as Kamala Khan / Ms. Marvel * Eric Loomis as Tony Stark / Iron Man * Roger Craig Smith as Steve Rogers / Captain America * Laura Bailey as Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow * Travis Willingham as Thor * Fred Tatasciore as Hulk, Cull Obsidian * Jesse Burch as Bruce Banner * Liam O'Brien as Doctor Stephen Strange * Ogie Banks as James "Rhodey" Rhodes / War Machine * James C. Mathis III as T'Challa / Black Panther * Kari Wahlgren as Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel * David Kaye as Vision * Lacey Chabert as Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch * Khary Payton as Sam Wilson / Falcon * Troy Baker as Bucky Barnes / White Wolf, Black Bolt, Loki * Josh Keaton as Peter Quill / Star-Lord * Jennifer Hale as Gamora, Aunt May, F.R.I.D.A.Y., the Collector's Assistant * Trevor Devall as Rocket, Knowhere Scavenger (Part 1) * Eric Bauza as Groot, Policeman #1 (Part 2) * Hynden Walch as Mantis * Kevin Michael Richardson as Drax the Destroyer, Heimdall, M'Baku, Policeman #2 (Part 2) * Robin Atkin Downes as Eitri, Ebony Maw * Keith David as Nick Fury * Michael-Leon Wooley as Thanos * Jeff Bennett as Taneleer Tivan the Collector * Benjamin Diskin as Wong, Principal Morita * Kimberly Brooks as Princess Shuri, Valkyrie * James Arnold Taylor as Korg * Yuri Lowenthal as Ned * Tara Strong as Michelle "MJ" Jones, Betty Ross * Danielle Nicolet as Oyoke * Cindy Robinson as Pepper Potts * Steven Blum as Corvus Glaive * Erica Luttrell as Proxima Midnight * Daran Norris as Secretary Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross References Category:Transcripts Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Iago PUC's ideas